


"You"

by AsPoetsSay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is scared as fuck, Ales feelings for Jace (mentioned), Bottom Alec Lightwood, Inexpert Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is sexy and hot and incredible and Alec cant help it, Magnus is the most powerful warlock in the world, Powerful Magnus Bane, Seduction, Shadowhunters s01e11, Top Magnus Bane, dealing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: [...] for the right prize.—Name it.—You.Basado en lo ocurrido en el episodio 1x11 de Shadowhunters.





	1. El trato

“YOU”  
El Trato

—No hay nada que me detenga de defender a tu hermana en la corte—dijo seriamente mientras se acercaba con la copa en su mano. —por el precio justo, por supuesto.

Esto último lo dijo con algo sombrío en la mirada, Alec sabía que era imposible pedir un favor a un subterráneo sin tener que dar algo a cambio, pero era cierto que siempre que insinuaban un trato lo hacían parecer como si haberles trasmitido tu necesidad hubiera sido tu peor error. 

—Nómbralo—dijo Alec tratando de calmar las tensiones y el ambiente tétrico que Magnus había creado en un momento.

—Tú—dijo el brujo firmemente y sin una pizca de gracia, lo que claramente significaba que esto no era otra de sus bromas. Alec sintió que había caído en su trampa. 

Alec lo miró de lejos con la mirada endurecida a punto de ablandarse en busca de la piedad en ese brujo, pero como el guerrero que era, pelearía, así que con la voz quebrada por los nervios preguntó:  
—¿Algo que no sea eso?

Alec lo observó, Magnus se quedó pensativo, y apartó la copa de sus manos. Entornó los ojos, y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

—¿Qué más es tan importante para ti como para que yo sepa que de verdad quieres que tu hermana salga de este altercado judicial? —su voz era hipnotizante, sus ojos confundían y sus movimientos rápidos lo hacían sentir a Alec muy vulnerable, se sentía mareado y confuso. A veces, Alec tenía la sensación de que su poder era tal que era imposible estar cerca de él sin poder sentir al menos un pequeño porcentaje de aquel infinito poder. Cuando Magnus se alejó, Alec recuperó la compostura y lo miró con despecho desde la distancia. Estaba mudo, no quería hacer tratos tan sucios como estos, pero tenía más que garantizado que eso es lo que obtendría si pedía algo a un subterráneo.

—No creo que haya nada más—Magnus rompió el silencio y lo miró de reojo, adivinándolo a través de esa mirada de reproche.

—Piénsalo, Alec, una cena conmigo para charlar y conocernos mejor—dijo lentamente, como si fuera difícil de comprender. —O, tengo una lista muy larga de abogados que pueden ayudarte con Isabelle si no me quieres…

Alec lo miró. Magnus sabía que Alec no podía elegir a alguien mejor para defender a su hermana en la corte, era uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, probablemente conocía mil y un maneras de burlar a la Clave y a sus absurdas sentencias. Magnus era un hombre inteligente, experimentado, capaz, astuto, rápido, y con una habilidad para la oratoria que podría convencer a cualquier persona de cualquier cosa.

Alec no podía dejar pasar esto, le había prometido a Izzy que él lograría liberarla de esos cargos, que podría solucionar el problema, no podía fallarle, y sabía que con Magnus era un éxito garantizado.

—No, te quiero a ti—dijo Alec.

Magnus escondió una sonrisa y se puso serio cuando Alec intentó decir algo.

—Solo cenaremos, ¿está bien? Nada de truquitos de magia, ni cosas extrañas. 

Magnus solo lo miró sin decir nada, hasta que le dio un sorbo a su bebida y habló:

—Solo quiero conocerte mejor. No voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras—le dijo, y sonó a promesa, pero Alec no solía confiar en la gente y menos en un brujo tan astuto como él.

—No te creo—se sinceró.

—No deberías—respondió Magnus y dejó ver la sonrisa más grande que Alec le había visto jamás. Una sonrisa maliciosa.  
La sonrisa desapareció y ahora la seriedad volvió al ambiente.

—¿Es un trato? —preguntó mientras le tendía la mano.

Alec dudó, no estaba seguro de si debería tomarla. Esas manos eran las que habían dado vida a millones de hechizos poderosos, mortales hechizos. Las manos de Magnus Bane no eran simplemente manos, eran la puerta a su poder inmortal.

Armándose de valor, Alec tomó su mano y Magnus solo presionó un poco. Cuando se soltaron, un humo azulado se dispersó por la sala, y Alec comenzó a sospechar de que hubiera usado alguno de sus trucos con él. Y sí, Alec no había acordado un juego libre de magia, pero esperaba que al menos por respeto a su palabra de cazador de sombra, no la usara con él.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Alec.

—Hicimos un trato.

—La magia no es necesaria, cumpliré.

—Si tu palabra es tan inquebrantable, la magia no tendrá que hacer nada.

Alec se quedó callado sin encontrar una excusa coherente para decirle.

Magnus sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida mientras lo observaba.


	2. La Cena

“YOU”  
La cena  
De todos los momentos del día que Alec podía elegir, escogió la tarde porque así no tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y probablemente nadie se enteraría, además la creyó mucho más segura que la noche. Usaría como excusa que ya habían pasado la tarde juntos y para despedirse cenarían y luego se iría.  
—No te esperaba tan temprano—dijo Magnus mientras le abría la puerta.  
Alec estaba vestido todo de negro como era costumbre, Magnus no pudo evitar echarle una mirada y sonreírse. Tenía los ojos enormes, distraídos e inquietos viajando por toda esa casa que esta tarde no sería solo la casa de Magnus Bane. Esto no era otra de sus peticiones, esto era una reunión informal en la que no tenía que actuar de alguna forma en particular. El brujo lo leía como a un libro.  
Sus manos le tendieron una botella de vino.  
Magnus le sonrió y Alec lo hizo también tímidamente.  
Tomando el regalo en sus manos, Magnus tiró de él para apartarla de Alec. No tenía que ser un observador experto para darse cuenta de que la respiración de su invitado se había agitado.  
—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Alec intimidado por la forma en la que Magnus lo estaba mirando.  
—Nada. Eres encantador, Alexander.  
Ese ‘Alexander’ le hacía cosquillas en los oídos.  
—¿Quieres tomar asiento? —le ofreció mientras se dirigía a la cocina con la botella de vino.  
Alec se sentó en el sillón que recordaba haber intentado limpiar aquella vez. Miró a su alrededor con inquietud y golpeaba los dedos sobre sus piernas.  
Alec despertó de su trance cuando vio una copa vacía en la pequeña mesa donde había decidido posar sus ojos. Se acomodó en el asiento mirando al anfitrión y lo vio mover la botella de vino ofreciéndole. Alec negó, pero Magnus lo miró extrañado.  
—El que trajiste es un excelente vino. Tienes un gusto… interesante—dijo el brujo sonriendo mientras le servía la misma medida que a él.  
Alec bajó la mirada.  
—Yo preferiría solo agua—dijo algo avergonzado.  
Magnus se rio y Alec agrandó los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo, parecía alguien completamente distinto cuando reía.  
—Tranquilo, no estoy planeando emborracharte.  
El brujo se le quedó viendo hasta que Alec ya no pudo sostener más la mirada y la bajó, confesando la verdad:  
—No es eso…—bueno, un poco eso sí que era—Nunca he probado el vino—dijo con la voz ronca.  
—No… No estoy seguro de… de que me guste—explicó el cazador de sombras.  
Magnus dejó la botella sobre la mesa.  
—Adelante, pruébalo, es un honor presenciar tu primera degustación—dijo Magnus mientras tomaba su copa de vino y tomaba un sorbo. Ocupó su lugar en el sillón expectante de lo que Alec fuera a hacer a continuación.  
Alec tomó la copa y la acercó a sus labios, olió y sintió el alcohol en sus fosas nasales. Empinó el recipiente y dejó que el líquido mojara sus labios. Era dulce. Tragó.  
Devolvió la mirada a Magnus y este lo miraba con la copa en la mano.  
—No está mal.  
Magnus sonrió de lado.  
—No puedes haber elegido mejor primera degustación. Este vino es uno de mis favoritos.  
Alec solo se limitaba a mirarlo, a recorrer todos los detalles de su rostro, su forma de moverse, sus uñas negras, sus colgantes, su maquillaje, la copa de vino en su mano, su voz, todo era demasiado atractivo y lograba distraerlo con facilidad.  
—Así que nunca habías probado el vino…—Alec desvió su mirada, no se sentía cómodo pareciendo una persona inexperta, principiante, inocente, y menos delante de ese brujo.  
—Dime, ¿Qué otras cosas no ha hecho esa boquita?  
El escalofrío que le azotó la espalda a Alec lo puso obligó a removerse en el asiento, las pupilas se le agrandaron, tragó saliva y luego abrió la boca, tomando aire para decir algo, pero nada se le ocurría.  
—Magnus…—dijo, intentando que eso detuviera algo de lo que el brujo estaba haciendo.  
—¿Cómo es que se te ocurre que traer un vino es una buena idea sin siquiera haber probado uno?  
—Creo que es de buena educación traer regalos a las casas donde somos invitados… Y… He visto que te gusta beber, yo solo pensé que…  
—Pensaste bien. —dijo Magnus mientras parecía dedicarle el próximo sorbo.  
Alec escondió una sonrisa, mientras recorría la habitación con sus ojos. Todo era tan elegante…  
—¿Y esos cuadros? —preguntó Alec intentando iniciar un tema de conversación.  
Magnus suspiró.  
—Recuerdos de centenas y centenas de años. Siempre dije que me servirían de ayuda memoria para que no desaparecieran ciertas cosas a lo largo de mi inmortalidad, pero… mi memoria no suele fallar… Recuerdo todo demasiado bien, más de lo que me gustaría. Incluso aquellas cosas que no quise ni encuadrar.  
La mirada de Magnus estaba perdida en la pared, y Alec lo estaba mirando, apenado de oír lo que Magnus le contaba, y deseó no haber oído la tristeza desgarradora que escuchó en su voz mientras hablaba.  
Magnus devolvió la mirada hacia Alec y este lo miraba sin saber qué hacer, exactamente como siempre lo miraba, como si quisiera cargarse su dolor en los hombros e intentar solucionarlo. Esa era su esencia, siempre la había sido, y Magnus solo necesitó observarlo unos instantes para notarlo.  
El brujo supo que había amargado el ambiente con sus melancólicas reflexiones, así que dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y soltó un largo suspiro.  
—¿Música? —preguntó alegremente.  
Alec movió la cabeza como si intentara procesar lo que Magnus preguntaba, el brujo le hizo las cosas más sencillas, y moviendo sus dedos, un humo azul se fue hasta un reproductor de música y comenzó a sonar algo que Alec no pudo reconocer pero que no le desagradaba.  
—¿Qué música te gusta?  
—Bueno… cualquier música, eso que pusiste está bien…  
—No estoy preguntando si te gusta lo que puse, estoy preguntando qué música te gusta a ti.  
—La verdad es que…—dijo acomodándose en su asiento, rascándose la nuca—es que no… no suelo escuchar mucha música.  
Magnus lo miró seriamente y Alec se sentía demasiado estúpido para mirarlo.  
—Espero que no hagas lo mismo que con el vino o la música conmigo… No supongas que no te voy a gustar sin antes haberme probado.  
Alec tragó saliva.  
Magnus sirvió vino otra vez.  
—Solo… no he tenido tiempo para demasiadas cosas… a… aparte de entrenar, y prepararme para ser el guerrero que debería…  
Allí se detuvo porque le comenzó a encontrar cada vez menos sentido a sus palabras. Y darse cuenta de que había pasado veinte años haciendo de su vida el deseo de los demás… lo dejó sin palabras.  
—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué quieres o qué deseas? —le preguntó Magnus de pronto, y Alec… Alec no pudo responder.  
Magnus se paró de pronto con la copa de vino en su mano, y Alec lo imitó.  
—Por ejemplo, ¿qué clima te gustaría que hubiera en este momento?  
Para Alec este era un ejercicio ridículo, pero al menos agradeció que ya no estuviera haciendo insinuaciones.  
—Lluvia.  
Magnus volteó y detuvo su camino hacia la ventana.  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te gusta la lluvia?  
—Sí, pero con toda esa gente afuera sin paraguas, sería un desastre.  
—¿A quién le importa una mierda la gente de allá afuera sin paraguas? —dijo Magnus y consiguió que Alec se riera.  
Los dos tomaron un trago de vino al mismo tiempo sonriendo en el proceso.  
Por el rabillo del ojo, Alec pudo ver una hoja de una planta en la terraza moverse por el peso de una gota. Sus sentidos, siempre activos al cien por ciento por su instinto de guerrero y runas, lo hicieron voltear de inmediato. En cuestión de segundos, una lluvia ligera se escuchó.  
Magnus lo estaba mirando divertido cuando Alec regresó su atención a él.  
—¿Tu hiciste esto?  
Magnus tomó otro trago más tratando de ocultar su risa.  
—Le puedo agregar más dramatismo si quieres... Así…—dijo aumentando la cantidad de agua que caía—O, así, —dijo levantando la mano a la altura de su cara y chasqueando los dedos. Un rayo se pudo ver claramente por la ventana del brujo.  
La luz se cortó inmediatamente, y el rayo iluminó al brujo y lo hizo lucir aún más inconmensurable de lo que ya le parecía.  
Alec lo miró y le pensó que nunca había visto y deseado a un hombre más que a él en su corta vida, y eso que había vivido enamorado de Jace la mayoría del tiempo.  
Magnus Bane, uno de los brujos más poderosos del mundo podía tener a quien quisiera… ¿por qué lo quería a él?  
La luz volvió de inmediato y Magnus chasqueó los dedos nuevamente parando la lluvia, y dejando la copa sobre la mesa.  
—¿Gustas cenar?  
Este hombre no le daba ni un respiro.  
Como pudo, Alec asintió y lo vio desaparecer en la cocina.  
———  
Alec estaba tocando el vidrio de las ventanas, delineando las gotas de la lluvia que Magnus había ocasionado minutos atrás, y aún no podía creer que hubiera llovido en toda la ciudad solo porque él lo deseó. Se sentía especial, extraordinario y abrumado por todo lo que había hecho en una tarde. No importaba cuantas misiones haya hecho, cuantos demonios haya matado, cuántas vidas haya salvado, el sentimiento de haber hecho algo por sí mismo lo llenaba de otra manera, y sí… quizás probar el vino por primera vez y ocasionar una lluvia no era mucho para las personas a quienes salvaba a diario de los demonios, pero tenía valor para él y eso era lo importante.  
Lo único que no le gustaba de hacer lo que quería era que sabía tan poco sobre sí mismo… que había veces que simplemente se asustaba de quien realmente era. Había cosas que realmente prefería enterrar… Luego de esta cena tendrá que volver a su vida normal y olvidar que esto alguna vez pasó. Mejor no desatar nada.  
La cena fue un momento de relajación para Alec, Magnus le compartió algunas de las historias de los cuadros en las paredes, y el cazador de sombras lo escuchó y se entretuvo aprendiendo un poco sobre otras épocas.  
Cuando Alec tomó la última gota de vino de su copa, Magnus le preguntó.  
—¿Qué te gustaría de postre?  
Alec no quiso responder, no quería ocasionar más molestias.  
—No seas tímido, puedo darte todo lo que quieras…  
Alec se quedó callado.  
—Ven, vamos a la sala de nuevo.  
Una vez sentados en el sillón, tomaron las mismas distancias que cuando se sentaron por primera vez. Alec sabía que Magnus lo tenía con ganas de pedir que hiciera lo que había planeado para este encuentro en primer lugar… Pero el brujo hacía solo lo suficiente para encender la llama y no dejar que se apague.  
—Me gustaría… helado—dijo Alec, hacía mucho que no comía.  
Lo que apareció en la mesa fue un plato muy elaborado con una decoración rarísima, pero lucía muy rico.  
Alec lo tomó, y vio que Magnus lo miraba con una copa con un líquido rojo intenso, y unas cerezas flotando encima.  
—Es un cocktail, tiene tequila, cereza y limón.  
—¿Bebes de postre también?  
—Todas son buenas excusas, pero no bebo para emborracharme, sino porque disfruto de ella, Alexander—dijo mientras tomaba una cereza del cabo y se llevaba la fruta a la boca. —Tanto tiempo viviendo me ha casi obligado a dedicarme la mayoría del tiempo a las cosas que me producen placer.  
—Bueno, los mortales no podemos darnos esos lujos—dijo Alec mientras comía el helado.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que te guste demasiado?  
Alec no respondió y bajó la mirada con las mejillas coloradas, fijándose en su postre.  
—Yo no le tengo miedo a mis placeres, sé lo que quiero, lo busco y lo consigo, Alexander. ¿Nunca lo has intentado?  
Alec levantó la vista con dureza y lo miró.  
—Me querías a mí… y buscaste la manera de tenerme… Para eso me trajiste aquí… Así consigues las cosas, a base de extorsiones.  
Alec se levantó del sillón y lo miró indignado.  
—Ya tuvimos la cena que querías, ahora me voy, y te espero dentro de dos días para que saques a mi hermana de esto.  
Buscando su campera, Alec comenzó a caminar enfadado y apurado. Cuando fue a tomar el picaporte de la puerta para salir lo oyó hablar:  
—Yo no te extorsioné. Te di opciones y tú me elegiste a mí. Probablemente la única cosa que has elegido en tu vida y no te quieres hacer cargo de ella.  
Alec se detuvo en seco, y volteó.  
—Tú no sabes nada sobre mi vida.  
—Sé que eres un cazador de sombras con veinte años que se ha pasado toda su vida viviendo la vida que los demás querían, que nunca se ha preguntado nada sobre sí mismo, que no sabe absolutamente nada sobre sí mismo ni lo que le gusta. Y ahora que te he dado una probada de lo que es la libertad, la rechazas como si te fuera a quemar. Sé que tienes miedo y que estás aterrado de saber quién eres en realidad.  
Alec lo miró desde la distancia, fue una mirada triste y húmeda. Una mirada de súplica.  
—Sentí pena por ti cuando vi como mirabas a Jace, estabas mendigando amor como si no merecieras a alguien te tenga como prioridad… Quise ayudarte.  
—Yo no necesito tu ayuda ni tu lastima. Necesito que defiendas a mi hermana en el juicio y que lo ganes. Nada más.  
—Y, ¿qué pasa si te digo que lo único que quiero a cambio es que hagas lo que quieras hacer solo por esta noche?  
—¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tan convencido estás de que me enamoré de ti que piensas que hacer lo que quiero es ir hacia ti y… besarte?  
Magnus lo miró seriamente y no dijo una palabra.  
—No lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer?  
Alec pestañó reteniendo las lágrimas porque lo que iba a decir ahora era la confirmación de que todo lo que Magnus había dicho de él era cierto.  
—Se supone que tú ibas a programar qué haríamos esta tarde… Me pediste a mí de paga, y aquí estoy, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres hacer?  
Magnus sonrió sínicamente.  
—Lo que yo quería hacer ya lo hicimos, tuvimos un rato juntos y charlamos, eso fue lo que acordamos. Ahora, hay una razón por la cual tú no te has ido aún de esta casa… Y es porque todavía no has hecho lo que supones que yo quiero hacer… que es en realidad lo que tú quieres hacer. Todo el tiempo me has usado de excusa…  
—Basta…—susurró Alec apoyando la palma de su mano en su frente.  
Cuando Alec apartó la mano de su cabeza, Magnus estaba frente suyo, a una distancia considerable como siempre, y Alec sintió que esos centímetros que los dividían le dolían más que todos los años que pasó amando a Jace en secreto.  
—Solo… tócame con tus manos. Solo quiero estar tranquilo de que no voy a casarme sin haber sido tocado nunca o besado… Cuando esté casado ya no voy a poder hacer nada de esto… Por favor, Magnus.  
Magnus lo estaba mirando seriamente pero con compasión cuando Alec levantó la vista y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.  
Con un chasquido de dedos, la campera que tanto había buscado desapareció de su cuerpo.  
Magnus se acercó a su oído y le susurró.  
—Lo que tú quieras, ¿recuerdas?  
Las manos de Alec tomaron los cabellos de Magnus y pegó la boca del brujo contra su cuello. El mago plantó unos besos allí y lo sintió jadear.  
Cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, el claro de los ojos del cazador de sombra había sido consumido por un negro profundo, y lo miró desorientado mientras se quitaba el buzo y la remera al mismo tiempo.  
Alec oyó otro chasquido y sintió lo duro de una madera detrás de sus rodillas. Volteó y vio que Magnus los había transportado hacia su habitación. El joven se sentó en el borde de la cama y se movió hasta llegar al medio de la misma.  
—¿Qué quieres ahora?  
—Quiero tocarte.  
—Hazlo.  
Con un chasquido de dedos Magnus solo estaba en ropa interior.  
Sentándose contra el barandal de la cama, recibió a Alec sobre él, y lo sentó cómodamente sobre sus piernas.  
—Tócame como quieras.  
La respiración agitada de Alec empeoró con la petición del brujo.  
—Ni siquiera sé qué hacer con mis manos, siento… como si no fueran mías…—susurró Alec.  
—Relájate, tenemos toda la noche. Puedes probar todo lo que quieras.  
Las manos de Alec se posaron sobre los hombros del brujo, luego bajaron por su pecho, espalda, abdomen, brazos. Pero lo que más hacía era pegarse contra él, ansiando el cálido toque de otras manos. Quizás había tocado demasiado en su vida, pero pocos habían devuelto el gesto.  
Cuando Alec pidió que Magnus lo tocara por segunda vez en la noche, el brujo lo hizo girarse el joven apoyó su espalda contra el abdomen del brujo.  
—¿Dónde quieres que te toque? —preguntó insistiendo en que Alec cumpliera con todos sus deseos.  
—Quiero que me toques como tú quieras—dijo. Y Magnus no pudo protestar, supo que realmente era lo que quería y no que le cedía la elección a él.  
Las manos de Magnus le masajearon el cuero cabelludo, le acariciaron el cuello, delinearon sus pezones. Cuando las manos fueron más abajo, Magnus se fue más adelante y le besó la mejilla.  
—¿Puedo? —preguntó cerca de su oído.  
—Sí—suspiró sin aliento mientras levantaba sus caderas con anticipación. Cuando Magnus lo tocó, el brujo lo sintió estremecerse bajo él.  
—Shh… tranquilo—sonrió contra su mejilla.  
Haciendo unos suaves y lentos movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, Alec estaba deshecho en jadeos.  
—Eso es, cariño.  
Con la mano derecha continuó con el masaje, y con la izquierda intentó ir más allá y acarició sus testículos. La mano de Alec le apretó el antebrazo. Más abajo y tanteó su entrada. Un gemido se escuchó antes de que las uñas del joven se clavaran cerca del codo del brujo.  
No podía mentir, las reacciones de Alec le divertían bastante.  
Su mano derecha aferró el agarre y empezó un movimiento más rápido y apretado. Mientras le besaba el cuello, Alec solo podía gemir.  
—¿Te gusta esto?  
Magnus no necesitó ninguna respuesta porque Alec apoyó su cabeza con su hombro y lo vio y escuchó jadear. Era el espectáculo más hermoso que jamás había visto.  
—Sigamos—susurró Magnus, soltándolo y recostándolo contra la cama.  
Acariciándole las piernas, las colocó sobre sus hombros y Alec contuvo la respiración cuando sintió la humedad de la boca de Magnus.  
—Dios…—susurró agitado mientras enterraba su cabeza en la almohada.  
Magnus tomó una almohada de las que estaban amontonadas en la cama y la colocó bajo la cadera de Alec, elevando su zona pélvica, logrando un mejor acceso.  
Las manos del joven estaban apretando las sabanas bajo él, reteniéndose, aferrándose a la tierra del probable ascenso hacia el cielo.  
Pero todo eso pareció poco cuando sintió las manos de Magnus en su entrada.  
Cuando Magnus encontró ese punto en él. Alec gritó y gracias a la magia logró resistirse al orgasmo.  
—Te encontré—dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.  
Alec solo estaba feliz de que aún estaba con vida.  
—¿Cómo quieres que hagamos esto?  
—¿Qué sugieres? —respondió Alec jadeante.  
—Te puedo decir cómo me gustaría más a mí, pero ya no sería tu decisión.  
Alec lo miró con lujuria y dijo:  
—Quiero hacerlo como a ti más te guste. Quiero saber que soy yo quien te hace sentir así.  
Las manos a Magnus le temblaban. Estaba tratando de contenerse, de frenar los deseos de hacerlo suyo en ese momento y sin preámbulos. Suspiró profundamente y se sentó en la cama. Alec se subió sobre él.  
Alec lo acarició y lo sintió erizarse bajo sus manos.  
—No necesito más que tus palabras para estar listo para ti…—susurró Magnus.  
Con un poco de magia, Magnus preparó todo para que la primera vez de Alec fuera la experiencia más placentera que jamás haya vivido.  
Alec gimió cuando sitió que sus nalgas tocaban las piernas del brujo.  
Sin miedo a lastimar al joven gracias al toque de magia que había usado con él, Magnus levantó las caderas y escuchó que Alec gritaba. Con los brazos en los hombros del brujo, Alec comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido sobre Magnus.  
—Mierda, cariño—susurró Magnus cuando Alec se hundió a sí mismo hasta el fondo apresuradamente, dejándolo sin habla.  
—No sé… No sé qué estoy haciendo… Pero se siente jodidamente bien—confesó Alec agitado.  
—Eres tú, que estás impidiendo mis orgasmos… Dime que así, porque es imposible que esté aguantando tanto.  
Magnus enroscó un brazo en la cintura de Alec y lo acostó sobre las sabanas, y comenzó un ritmo lento y profundo.  
Alec gritó y se quedó mirándole mientras Magnus se movía sobre él. Unión sus labios en lo que era el primer beso de Alec, lento y entrecortado por la búsqueda interminable de aire.  
Ninguno de los dos aguantó más y la magia de Magnus falló como todo su cuerpo que colapsó con la fuerza del orgasmo. Alec tembló bajó él.  
Cuando el beso finalizó, se miraron y no tuvieron que decir nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que esto no iba a ser tan largo ni tan romantico, pero es Malec y que se le va a hacer. me fui por las ramas porque estuve como 5 horas escribiendo sin parar. Había mucha inspiración.
> 
> Si les gustó y quieren más cosas así, dejen un kudos. Comenten qué les pareció.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Mi twitter es myrolemodelselg por si me quieren seguir. Un beso gigante.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Debo reconocer que no me he leído los libros y que estoy retratando a Magnus Bane como lo veo en la serie, más que nada en la primera temporada y enfocado a su actitud frente a Alec en la misma.  
> Anoche antes de dormir se me ocurrió esta idea, y constará de dos partes: esta es una, y la otra la subiré luego. Espero que la disfruten, que les guste esta escritura tan espontánea que es la que más me gusta, y que dejen kudos y comentarios diciendo lo que quieran.
> 
> Un beso enorme, nos leemos en la próxima parte.


End file.
